


See me after class

by adamcansuckme



Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: Professor Hiddleston asks to see you in private, after class, but you misunderstand what’s the meeting about.





	See me after class

This was awful. You already had a hard time controlling your crush on him during classes, when there were people around to distract him from seeing your blushing cheeks and pressing thighs. Now you were about to be alone with him, probably sitting right across his desk and watching those beautiful hands scribble remarks on your dissertation. Watch him tut and click his tongue and hum here and there, hear his voice when he pointed out some problem with your writing, be the target of his deadly stare as he expected an explanation from you. Swallowing and biting your lip, you raised a hand up in a fist, gathering the courage to knock on the dark wood of his office door. Why did he even want to discuss your paper? It was flawless, he had said it himself when he handed the assignments back to the class after marking them. You had the highest grade possible, the only one in class to get a perfect score. What was wrong about it? There couldn’t be a problem, could there?  _Fine. Let’s get this over with. Deep breath, try not to blush like a freaking twelve-year-old._  Knock knock knock. Seconds later the door opened and there he stood, so handsome, so gorgeous, so-

“Come on in, Ms. Williams.”

He moved to make room so you could walk in, but whether it was his intention or not - you preferred to believe it wasn’t, for your sanity - he didn’t move enough to let you walk through him, and you found yourself trapped between him and the door. It didn’t seem to phase him at all, he simply stepped forward, his body only a few inches from your, and reached around you to close the door. There was an extra click, but your brain was too distracted by how good he smelled to notice that it was the sound of a key turning in the lock.

“I’m glad you could come,” he said with a smirk.

You noticed how sweaty your hands were as you held the small pile of paper between them. Drying them off on the sides of your skirt, you followed him to his desk, only to feel awkward as he didn’t sit on his chair, but rested against the top of the table and didn’t even offer you a sit. For a second, as he crossed his arms in front of him, you got distracted by his shirt collar, the first couple of buttons undone. He was always buttoned up during classes, and it wasn’t unusual for there to be a tie, but today is was simply a light blue shirt and a black suit. Hell on Earth it was, and it made your center warm up.  _No. Not now. Control yourself. This is purely… academic._

“You seem a little uncomfortable, Ms. Williams. Everything alright?”

You could feel your cheeks warming, so you focused on trying to calm down to avoid giving away what sort of thoughts were going about in your head right now.

“You said you wanted to discuss my work, professor.” You handed him your assignment. “I was wondering-”

“I’m sorry,” he furrowed his brows “I, uh, I don’t remember saying we needed to discuss your paper.”

“But you said you wanted to see me, professor.” You waved the stack of papers at him, insisting that he took it. “You handed me my paper and said you needed to talk to me in private. I assumed.”

“You assumed.” He nodded, looking at his shoes for a second before taking the essay from your hands and putting it down on the desk behind him “Ms. Williams, you paper was one of the most impressive analysis I’ve ever read in my life, not only as a teacher but as a fan of Shakespeare, and that’s saying something. Ophelia versus the patriarchy? A possible pregnancy? You don’t see that everyday.”

“But you said-”

He pushed from the desk, his figure towering over yours, shutting you up on the spot. He stepped closer until he was only inches away, looking down and piercing into your soul with those blue eyes.

“I said I needed to see you. I never mentioned your paper.”

“Uhm…”

You wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind. He smelled so good,  _God damn it._  And while some people look better from a distance, the lack of space between you only made your knees weak as you noticed every handsome feature of his face. He raised a hand and pushed a lock of hair behind your ear. Somewhere in the back of your mind you had put two and two together and realized what was going on, but the rest of your brain had forgotten how to do its job. You weren’t some sort of shy maiden - when you wanted, you could seduce the pants off of a man - but something about Professor Hiddleston made your brain malfunction. For the entire year you had watched him talk about classic literature with such passion that made you sigh in your seat when he quoted from memory line after line of a poem, not making a single mistake. And the looks weren’t bad either, damn this man was good looking. Tall and fit, blue eyes and chiseled jaw, not to mention the gorgeous hair that made you want to run your hand through those golden locks.

“Jess, you are one the best students I ever had. Certainly the best this year, by far. Your intelligence and dedication alone were enough to drive me crazy, and on top of that you’re so enticing, so… tantalizingly beautiful.”

“Professor, I… we can’t…” you tried speaking, but putting an entire sentence together was harder than it seemed.

“Why not?” he tilted his head “The school year is over, you’re no longer my student.”

He stepped even closer, his chest touching yours and you felt a hand circling around your waist.

“You have no idea of the hell it was to look across the room for entire year and see you there, looking so mouthwatering, like a tempting little treat I wanted to taste.”

“Oh, I think I do.”

Finally your brain seemed to have reconnected with your mouth, and the fog that clouded your thoughts was clearing out. You saw it in his eyes too, the realization that you meant what you meant. The look on his face gave away his next move, as he looked down to your lips and then back into your eyes, but when you closed them, breathing in the scent of him -  _God_ , this man smelled good - expecting a kiss on your lips, instead you felt him nuzzling your neck. Such an intimate, needy move, as he breathed against your skin and left soft wet kisses along your collarbone.

With your hands now sliding up his chest, you let your head fall back, feeling him nip at the base of your neck, going around to the other side to trace a line with his tongue up to your jaw and pull your earlobe between his lips. Both his hands now slithered under your top, the warm electric feeling of his fingers brushing your waist making every hair on your body stand. He nipped again and again from the end of your jaw to the chin, and finally found the lips, biting the lower one with such lightness you could barely feel it. And yet it was there, the softness, the concern, the awareness, the respect. All those traits you admired about him so much, the makes of a perfect gentleman.

All gone out the window the second he passionately pressed his lips against your, breathing in deeply and sinking his fingers on your hips as he pulled your body against his. One of his hands left your waist to grab the back of your neck and hold you down while his tongue poked at your lips, almost pushing its way in. Kissing back, tongues, teeth and hot breaths, you pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and he let it drop to the floor. The room felt hot and stuffy as he snatched your thigh and pulled it up, his hard on growing each time he practically dry humped against you. When he at last pulled back, panting as if he’d run out of air in his lungs, his cheeks were spotted pink and his eyes filled with lustful desperation.

“I’ve… wanted to do this… for so long.”

“So have I,” you smiled “and to think we could’ve been shagging for months now, professor.”

“Speaking of shagging…”

He rolled his hips against you, pulled at your lower lip with his teeth and then sucked on your neck one more time before lowering your leg to the floor and bringing his hands together to unbutton his shirt. You headed for the sofa against the back wall of his office only to hear him call you back.

“Where do you think you’re going, Ms. Williams?”

You turned around to see him already shirtless and now fumbling with the buckle of his belt, his chin raised as he looked at you with hooded eyes. He clicked his tongue and shook his finger at you, then tapped the top of the desk as he cocked an eyebrow. A half smile curled your lips as you walked back to him, pulling your top over your head. He pushed his trousers down and stepped out of them, his erection stretching the fabric of his pants as he stood in front of you. He circled his hand around your body and reached around to snap open your bra, removing it and tossing it aside. His hands circled back to your breasts while his mouth kissed yours in a soft and yet passionate way. You hooked your hands around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss as you felt his touch tracing down to your hips. While one hand held you around the waist, the other ventured between your thighs and, breaking the kiss, you hummed and licked your lips when he brushed his middle finger up and down your lips, his hands inside your panties. His muscles trembled slightly against you, a small shudder taking over him as his licked his own lips as well and furrowed his brows.

“So slick, so ready…”

“Always been like that.” You dragged a hand down his chest and hooked a finger to snap the waistband of his boxers. He dipped a finger inside you and you threw your head back, smiling as he pumped in and out. “Every class you taught, every look you gave me, made me so wet right then and there, you just have no idea, professor.”

“And you have no idea how hard it was to hide an erection every time you bent over to pick up a pencil you dropped. Every time you crossed your legs wearing a skirt. Every time… honestly, just everytime you were in class, darling.”

You slid your hand inside his pants and grabbed him, stroking and feeling how thick and veiny his long member was. He moaned out loud, faltering for a second between your thighs but soon regained control and plunged another finger inside you, curled them both against your wall, hitting your sweet spot.

”Oh, fuck…”

You rolled your eyes to the back of your head and let your head fall back. He took the opportunity and bit your exposed neck without ceremonies, not caring if he would leave a mark. You gasped and writhed, your hips rolling on the table to follow the rhythm of his hand. As he nipped at your exposed breasts, you felt his fingers leave your center and you let out a small whine. He brought them to his lips and sucked them clean, staring at you all the while.

“Hmm… You taste delicious.” he had a wicked gleam in his eyes “I want more.”

Your skirt pooled around your stomach as he got on his knees and pulled off your underwear, wasting no time in giving a long wet lick from your entrance to your clit. He sucked on the little bud, sending shivers all over your body, and to top it off his fingers went back inside you, curling and touching your spot over and over and over. You tried to control how loud you were, but it was certainly a hard task. He looked up at you and, eyes full of hunger, growling with desire. It felt positively sinful. All those books and papers around you, so many volumes leather and fabric bound, the academic works of so many students and scholars, it felt dirty, perverse, wicked. It felt delicious. So good…. so, so good. Dear God, his tongue was amazing. His lips, his fingers, it was all so…

“Oh God… Professor, I’m… I’m coming!”

This only seemed to spur him on, and as you felt the tightness pooling in your lower stomach, he increased his rhythm on your spot, sucking harder on your bud. Harder and faster, so powerful that as you reached your release your legs spasmed heavily, knocking against the side of the desk.

Falling back, you lied down against the wooden surface, feeling the sweat cool against your hot flesh and stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily. This had to be a dream. You didn’t see him remove his underwear, but you felt his thick cock sliding against your slit, coating in your wetness and making a small whimper leave your lips, sensitive as you were. You felt his warm body bending over, his hand gently holding the side of your neck, his warm chest against yours. You looked at him, his eyes somehow split between concern and greedy lust.

“Are you alright, darling?” The bastard had a curled lip, and you could see he was proud of what he’d done.

“I’m fine.” It was all your brain allowed you to say at the moment.

“Just fine?” He creased a brow.

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, ‘just fine’ isn’t gonna cut it.” He stood up straight and pulled you back with him, making you laugh.

“Really, professor, it was great. You don’t have to-”

“‘Great’ isn’t enough for me, Jess.” He ran his hands around your waist. “I want you climbing up these walls, ascending to Heaven, reaching freaking Nirvana.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, professor Hiddleston.” You felt his hands snaking down your thighs and grabbing behind your knees.

“Oh, but I can. And Jess…” He pulled at your knees with such force that you fell backwards again and hit your back on the desk, a surprised squeal leaving you. “Call me Tom.”

He shoved himself deep and hard in one smooth motion. You let out a tiny scream, but before you could go any further he had a finger on his lips.

“Shush.” He cocked his head warningly, a smug grin on his lips. “Don’t be too loud, darling, please. Sorry, but this is not the place for noise.”

You chuckled at his words and raised yourself on your elbows to stare at him. He left all teasing to the side and went straight to the point of it, thrusting his rock hard length inside you deep and fast. Tom had his hands around your thighs, and with one particularly hard lunge he made you bite your lips hard while your arm stretched on the desk, searching for anything to hold on while the desk beneath shook back and forth. Your hand hit something and on the next second you heard the sound of glass shattering on the floor - you had pushed a lamp off the table. It was getting really hard not to be loud, as Tom thrusted inside you mercilessly.

“Tom… oh, Tom!” You moaned through gritted teeth. “Oh, fuck! Tom, yesss…”

You could feel the sweat on your skin and, as you looked at him, you saw him with his head thrown back, the nerves and veins on his neck pulsing and stretching as he held back his own moans.

“Jess! You… you… oh God, you feel so good around my cock, Jess!”

With his right hand he began fingering your clit, quick but precise, the right rhythm, the right pressure. With his left hand yanked your leg up, supporting it on his shoulder, and as he looked at you with the most lascivious look, he leaned his shoulders back and hips forward and shoved himself deeper. It. Was. Glorious. Your body tingled at the extremities, your toes and fingers prickling up your arms and legs. You lower stomach felt hot and you could feel the intense throbbing between your legs building up to a tight sensation all over your core. Your lungs needed more air than you could breathe and you were feeling light headed. As much as you didn’t want to believe it, you were seeing bright spots in front of you. All of a sudden all sensations became one and you felt your whole body tense up and the air leave your lungs. Then, what it felt like a thousand of electric bolts shot through your body as you reached your release and you had to press your fist against your lips not to scream. He was right, this was freaking Nirvana.

“Look at me.” Tom panted. “Jess, look at me.”

You raised your head and watched him remove himself from you and pump his own cock with great speed. His teeth bare, eyebrows knit together, veins popping on his neck and forehead.

“Ah, Jess!” He threw his head back and let out a strangled cry as thick ropes of his come shot all over your stomach and chest.

Now the only sound in the office was of the heavy breathing of both of you. He swayed a bit, legs weak from his own orgasm. Your legs slipped down and hung from the side of the desk, and you noticed your thighs were trembling like you had run a marathon. Tired, he lied by your side, both of you breathing heavily. He turned his head to look at you and you did the same. You smiled at each other and then burst into laughter. When you finally settled down, you looked at each other again and you felt his hand holding yours.

“You were right, I nearly ascended to Heaven.” You half laughed, still a bit fuzzy in your brain.

“Well…” He was still a bit breathless. “If you think I’m this good on a desk, you should see what I can do in a bed.”


End file.
